The invention was inspired by post-operative Caesarean section patients, although its utility expands to patients who have undergone a variety of operations in the lower region of the torso.
Currently, women who have experienced Caesarean sections have nothing to wear over the crotch to absorb discharges and blood other than sanitary napkins, which are held in place by the same sanitary belts that are used by non-post-operative women. The stretch material of the sanitary belt binds at the sensitive region where the incision was made, and is extremely uncomfortable and even painful. If it is tight enough to hold a sanitary napkin in place, it digs into the wound, especially as the patient moves, and contrary to providing a soothing, gentle feeling which the patient would appreciate, actually causes discomfort and pain.
The sanitary belt also allows for slipping of the pad and gives the wearer an insecure feeling. In addition to the insecurity caused by the frequent slipping of the pad, the sanitary belt and the pad provide such scant coverage that the patient, who ordinarily would be wearing a flimsy hospital gown, feels generally exposed in her lower abdominal region, to which she has an instinctive feeling of uneasiness and exposure.
When the Caesarean section patient tries to go the bathroom, the sanitary belt poses even further problems. The belt must be either slipped down or stepped out of. Then, the pad must be replaced by reaching through the legs to try to retread the pad through the pad fasteners. The difficulty of these motions undergone by the post-operative patients is exacerbated if the patient must move quickly, and is further aggravating when an intravenous pole must be taken to the restroom, so that the patient has limited mobility of one hand and arm. The patient must struggle to change the sanitary pad and do the best she can to avoid having the pad slip into the toilet bowl or on the floor.